Nico's Problems
by cocoAbby1
Summary: Nico gets a lovely journal and writes about everything that happens to him. He writes about his new school and about his social status. Can Nico survive highschool?
1. Manly Journal

**Hey guys this is short-ish but I'll try harder next time.**

**Nico's Diary:**

"Dear Diary,

No how bout,

Dear Journal,

O o o I know!

Dear Manly Journal.

Ok, that's too long, how about MJ- manly journal. Yeah that's good.

Dear MJ,

For some reason dad thinks its best if I get a Journal to write down my 'problems' in. What problems? That's what I thought but it's kind of fun. Let's start off with my short conversation with dad when I first got my MJ.

'Why would I want a stupid journal? Who do you think you are? My superior?' I yelled.

'Yes.' He answered briefly. That had ended the conversation.

Next. Dad thinks I should go to school to keep me busy because I have no life. No life? Not true. Okay well sort of. Maybe. Anyways, So I went to 'school'.

It wasn't that bad. The good thing was that there were a bunch of hot chicks. But there were a bunch of hot guys there too so there might be some competition. But seriously, I the beautiful Nico de Angelo, shall obviously be victorious. Anyways, I met this hot chick named Sabrina and we had a conversation about the environment, that was painful, and just as I was about to ask her out she said that we could be great friends. Friends! What the Hades. That's how it ended, speaking of 'friends', I met this guy name Teddy. He all of a sudden thought I was his friend and wouldn't stop taking to me about the weirdest things. For example, how rainbows make him feel hungry and how once he liked this girl and when he brought her a flower he sneezed into it and snot came out of his nose. Then he would go around the school and tell people we were best friends and I would follow him and tell those people we weren't.

Other than that, there were the classes. Boring! I fell asleep in three out of five classes and got three detention slips. In between classes was break time and that sucked. Maybe the embarrassment of the day. I was drinking a bottle of water and Teddy came behind me and patted me on the back and I spilled the water all over my pants. It looked like I had just went and the worst part was that everyone was around and saw me and started laughing. I had never had a more terrible day.

In detention it was me alone and the teacher Mrs. Grapine. She was mean and wrinkly. She wore old people clothes and had a really big nose. Hey that rhymed. Anyway when an hour past and all was quiet I woke up and glanced at her and she 'winked'at me. Look I know I'm hansom but lady I'm way otta your league. After that look I gave her she gave me a detention for refusing. That's jank! What the Hades! So now that makes almost a full week of detention on my first day. This sucks big time. My best moment of the day swimming. I faked a sickness and sat in the bleachers. Sabrina, my hot friend, was swimming in a bikini. Her chi-chi's were bigger than I thought. I think I'll join the swim team. Wow this day was exhausting, not even lunch time was great because the food I got was poisonous but anyways. Well MJ I don't have much left to say a new day awaits me. Tata. Oh and today is Monday. Ta ta" I closed MJ and put him under my pillow. I thought this was uncomfortable and girly so I put it in my Trousers. I pulled over my black sheet and went to bed.

**That was my first chapter, short huh? Review anyways**


	2. Skipping school is fun

**Hey all viewers welcome! Hope u like this one!**

**Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Michael Jackson or any other Jacksons and I don't own the character Jill. That is owned by BrightBlue Converse.**

"Dear MJ,

Today was mostly awesome. I decided to skip school and go to the beach. Since the beach was too far away I went to the spa instead. I met three hot chicks and got all there numbers. Surprisingly I bumped into Annabeth and showed her the number I got for the first girl. She then slapped me and told me that a number has more than 2 digits. That really bummed me out. When I went to the bathroom I felt better after looking myself in the mirror. So I spent most of my day with Annabeth. Yuck! She maybe Nagy but she's really hot. I would never say that though. Hades no! I would love to comb my fingers into her long blonde hair and her gray eyes are so… wait a sec, this isn't about Annabeth, it's about me!

It's still September and it's getting cold. I have an idea. To get my mind off of Annabeth I'm going to write about, Sabrina . She's down to earth, not to mention hot. She has long blonde strait her and dark blue eyes. That's pretty much it. I have a few problems though. Whenever I talk to her I tend to look down and my face gets red or I have a large grin on my face. She realizes and then slaps me. Other times I talk to her and teddy comes out of nowhere with his snot. Of coarse she ran away screaming ewe! Sigh. My teachers found out and gave me detention and I was forced back to school.

I wonder how Sabrina's been. She kind of reminds me of Jill. I miss Jill. How she seems to roll her eyes at everything and how she kissed me on the check last time I saw her. If only she decided to go to this suckish school it would make my day. Well not much went on since I skipped school other than me getting detention for skipping. Oh my birthday is coming up soon. There should be a national bring Nico presents day. Last time my birthday came, I had a huge part at this place I forgot where and everyone brought presents. You know I can't choose between being a host or a guest. I mean if you're a guest you get free cake and mess up the house without getting in trouble. When you're a host you can be the centre of attention and you get presents. Sigh.

I will never bring this dia- I mean Manly Journal to school. That's so stupid. Speaking of which, I have a tiny confession to make, Dad never suggested me to get a diary I decided to get one myself and my dad just said yes (As if he cared). I don't usually like to write but I can finally say stuff about people without being slapped on the face. Plus this journal comes with a mirror. Oh yeah, I never told you about the underworld. Well it's just great. I get to watch souls being tortured and get my own 3 headed dog, Cerberus.

Another thing I wanna write is why the Hades do books have to be in order? I mean can't I just write about ice cream then go straight to donuts after! Rules, next to Homework, is the stupidest thing ever invented and most kids would agree. Anyways I'm just saying my life will get more exciting around Christmas. From now on I'm just gonna tell you what happened during the week instead of writing every night.

Well there are a few rules that I don't mind. There called Nico's Rules. Wanna see them? Of coarse you do.

To show Nico you want to be friends, get him a present.

If you want to stay Nico's friend compliment him everyday for a week.

You can't be cooler than Nico. Impossible for anyone to be cooler

Do Nico's homework once a month for the next two years of friendship.

Agree with everything Nico says

Never upset Nico

Remember that Nico is a V.I.P and you're Lucky to be his friend

Attend all my Parties and plan them for me.

Your stuff is Nico's stuff and Nico's stuff is his stuff.

Follow the Above. Nico is always right

Well that's all of them so far so yeah. They are great rules huh? Anyways I'll write about the rest of my week next time I open this book."

The same usual thing. I closed the book and put it in my trousers.

**Remember to Review!**


	3. Im a loner

**Hey I haven't wrote for a while cause I just started highschool and its soooo hard**

**Anyways hope you like this chapter review tell ur friends call ur mom have a kid I don't care just READ!**

**Disclamier: I own no Jackson related things or anyones house just the clothes on my back**

Wednesday,

Dear MJ,

Wednesday was the worst day of the week. Teddy and Sabrina broke 3 of Nico's rules, 3! Teddy broke the rule 1 if you want to stay Nico's friend compliment him everyday for a week and 2 agree with everything Nico says. Why does he insist on breaking Nico's rules? I decided to look for a new henchman or "friend" and I realized that I'm a loner. I learned that the hard way. I was packing my bag for next period when a group of "gossip girls" began to, well you know, gossip. I decided to listen in on their conversation. They talked about Steve, a supposedly 'hot guy' that's in my form class. Then their came me.

There exact words:

"You know who else is semi cute, Nico De Angelo. I heard he went to rehab for trying to murder an old lady. (not true) If his hair wasn't spike looking and if he was nicer and maybe a bit more open I would date him." said a tall blonde.

"I agree with you on the hair thing but I think it's so cool how he's kind of on the dark side, you know a loner. On that note I don't want to go out with him because he's a total loser. Like I said a LONER." said a brunette my height. At that point I was crushed and decided to do something about it. I slowly opened up to people next period. I sat next to Terry-Jake Liberton, TJ for short. He seemed nice enough. He liked the color black and thought light was irritating just like me. He has short blonde curly hair. I also spent half-an-hour coming my hair. I wet it up so it would flatten down. It turns out my hair was longer than I thought. It was down to my neck. I used some plastic non- safety scissors (beat that Miss Gibblin) and cut my hair up to my ear. I then combed it out making it straight. I realized they were right, straight hair made me look so sexy.

I thought I would have had those guys Teddy and Sabrina forever. I was wrong. It turns out Wednesday was the best day yet. Thursday was boring so lets skip that day.

Friday was awesome! That same brunette from the gossip group asked me out on a date and we watched a movie. It was kinda sad cause she only kissed me on the cheek. Who cares. Oh I forgot one thing, at lunch I was sitting with TJ when I was ambushed by Sabrina and Teddy. They complained that I was ignoring them. I told them straight up that it was over. It may have been kind of mean but I don't give a damn. Well, that's it there's no more…

**Well that's all for now. Srry I haven't posted in a while. Just got a lot of homework. Review and tells people.**


	4. the AntiNico club

**hi I know I stopped writing but I put some thought to it and I am discontinuing discontinuing this story so lets get it over with btw the characters might be ooc but just cut me some slac its my version.**

Hello my dearest MJ,

It's been so long and it's already October. I think Teddy and Sabrina are starting an anti-Nico club. Are they obsessed with me or what? Anyways so far there are only 7 members and Sabrina was the head. It's so sad because such a hot girl is head of the anti-Nico club and to think we were friends. Shame, not only did she break Nico's rules but she's running a club against me. She is so not coming to my next Birthday party, which I might add is Friday. So I went and tried to see what this 'club' was all about. It was held in the PAC every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. I made sure to go under cover since there obviously weren't that many people. I wore my mom's old scarf; which was pink and floral and shades. It actually was kinda fun. They had a bunch of games and snacks. At one point I went up to this guy Tom and his brother Jerry( why does that sound familiar) and asked why they joined.

Tom said: Because I heard he ditched his best friends. I remember when Jerry was my only friend and he ditched me all the time

Jerry said: Hold up I never ditched you

Tom said: Yes you did like at the movies, the park and at Mc Donald's

Jerry said: No I just had other things planned.

After that I just walked away.

Then Sabrina and Teddy gathered everyone up and made a speech.

Sabrina: Attention! Does anyone have any suggestions on what we could do to ruin Nico's life? So far we've got start a rumor about him cheating on his new girlfriend and have someone walk into him accidentally and make his food spill all over him at lunch.

People raised there hands.

Random guy: We could form a mob and beat him up all at once.

Teddy: That's a great idea.

After that I got bored and headed to the sank table and then I left. By the way this happened on Monday.

Tuesday was rather interesting. I'll tell you this, let's just say I had a lot of punch and one or two knuckle sandwiches. It was not pretty. You know who's pretty Stella Moris my new girlfriend. She was that same brunette I took to the movies. Anyways back to my story. It turns out all of them came and beat me up all at once; as they planned. So everyone got detention (including me for some reason) and I was to stay home and recover for 3 days. So well after that nothing really happened. So that's all for now. I can't wait for my Birthday! The end for now.

I closed my book and stuffed it in my trousers.

**For all those who review I'll give you something next time I update. Oh and my friend Toru Honda helped with an idea in there so thanx pall. Next time… Review!...**


	5. Birthday party and some wet pants

**Howdy. I'm still updating as you can see where as I haven't gotten much reviews. Don't forget too tell every one you know about fan fiction and my story…REMEMBER! Oh and also review**

**Btw- the characters might be a little OOC enjoy!**

Dear MJ,

Since I had to stay at home for a while I can now tell you about my birthday! It actually was pretty fun. The funny thing is that the seven members from the Anti-Nico club came and brought me presents too. Who's better now Sabrina ha! There was a point where my party wasn't so hot. The seven doofeses of the Anti-Nico club tried to sabotage my perfect day. When it was time for the water balloon fight we broke down into teams. Those same seven were in a group and one of them grabbed me from behind and made me stay still while the other through a water balloon at my pants. They started calling me Nico-pepo and that's when Stella dumped me then they all left and stole some candy I got. Anyways since it was my party I was the host and got lots of cake and presents. Let me tell you what I got. I got a Wii, 3 Wii games, a butler for the year, candy, hairspray, peanut butter, PSP and a desktop.

Now the cake was really colorful and big. It was a giant cat in the hat hat with ice-cream in the middle. After that there were a bunch of games and stuff cause we rented an amusement for the day. You may wonder, how on earth can Nico pay for all this. You see you may not believe it but I have a side job at camp, cleaning the cabins, watching the younger children, cleaning the horse stables etc. Also I got TJ to steal lunch money from little kids until he was mad at me for getting him sent to the principal's office (what a baby).Oh, I almost forgot, sometimes if I don't like a present I sell it for more than it's worth (he he).

The thing I like about my birthday is that sometimes it becomes a birthday weekend. I went to a fancy Chinese restaurant with a check Chiron gave me. Sunday was the best day of all. I slept for the ENTIRE DAY! That's all I ever wanted. It was simply bliss.

Anyways later.

**Well thanx guys for reading my story. Oh and if you have any ideas you want me to put in a chapter just PM me the idea and I'll see if I can put your awesome ideas into a chapter Nico's MJ. Till next time kids and remember too review.**


End file.
